New beginnings
by Fallenlegacy111910
Summary: Kazuma and Lapis are getting engaged and when the past comes to bite them shocking things will be discovered will they be able to survive but most of all will their relationship survive


**This fanfic continues after Bibijammie**  
**chapter 21 of Innocent Heart**  
**hope you like it go read Bibijammine innocent heart before  
reading this **  
**POV=perspective**

When he saw her face Kazuma knew what to do he couldn't lose her again he had to use every last drop of his power to save her.

Creating a wind barrier so that no one could interpret the process he called upon the wind spirts and used every last drop of power to revive Lapis.

Then he passed out …

Few hours later He opened his eyes he was in the hospital he knew that by the white curtains beside him.

Then he heard a familiar voice it was lapis "Kazuma your awake don't every scare me like that again"

With tears of joy coming she just couldn't hold then back anymore she hugged him as hard as she could.

For second Kazuma thought she was going to turn him into juice.

Kazuma said "I made a promise I protect you forever Lapis"

He apologized for when he called her tisu ling and said "I know it's wrong I should have accepted you has Lapis not as tisu ling can  
you forgive me"." I already have check your phone"

The text message was from Lapis saying "I am sorry Kazuma, I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry

Kazuma said no need to be sorry let's leave the past behind and start fresh lets go get married.

Lapis Said "Yes"

Ayano POV

Ayano Overheard what Kazuma said and burst into tears.

"Why her!" she kept repeating that over and over

until she saw Ren and wiped her tears.

Ren POV

"Hey are you alright Anyao" said Ren

she said "Yeah" in a very sad voice

Just then Kazuma and lapis Came out of the hospital room where  
Kazuma was their when he was unconscious.

"Great news everyone" said Kazuma

"What" said Ren  
"We're getting married!" He said in a loud voice

Ren felt Happiness and sadness at the same time

Happiness because Kazuma was getting married.

But sadness because he thought about Anyao and Catherine  
will they be able to love again?

He quickly congratulated the both and then saw Anyao face she was beside him and listening to every word

Ayano POV

Ayano full of Jealousy and anger got the crimson flame and burned Lapis.

Kazuma Pov

Now Kazuma filled with Angry.

Used his wind magic and blew out her crimson flame.

And knocked her out.

She was unconscious.

He quickly healed her and then left the building and went back to  
his apartment.

Lapis POV

Lapis woke up and Kazuma sitting right beside with a diamond ring  
he said again will you "Lapis marry me" "I said yes".

Jugo POV

Back at the Kanagi house

"do you know what you have done Ayano!" Jugo yelled  
you have dishonored our family and most of all disappointed me  
Go to your room! Jugo yelled louder than before

even Ren got scared

Ayano POV

Ayano went to her room as fast as she could

locked the door and burst into tears

She kept yelling "Why her!" "Why her!"

Just then a phone call from Ayumi

When Ayano picked up the phone

Ayumi said "hey Anyao great news Lapis and Kazuma got engaged what should I get them"

full of rage Ayano melted her phone and went back to crying

Ayumi POV

Ayumi thought what happened why did the call get disconnected

She told Ren about the call then Ren told Ayumi everything that had happened in the hospital

Ayumi said "we have to go to Ayano right now"

Kazuma POV

Hey lapis do you remember anything "that happened in the hospital Kazuma" said

"All I remember is that Ayano burning me and then I woke up here"

Kazuma's face got angry then sad

Kazuma said "hey I'm starving can you cook something he said"

Lapis said "ok but only if you help me"

"sure thing" said Kazuma in a excited tone

Lapis POV

Lapis had a flash back

"Get up silly help me prepare breakfast"  
tisu ling said with a smile

Fine he "Kazuma said in a lazy voice"

"So how do I help" Kazuma said to tisu ling

"Get the onions he did what she told him to do"

then after preparing breakfast the two of them ate

"This is the best thing every said Kazuma"

"It sure is" said tisu ling

then after breakfast Kazuma kissed her then you can tell what happened between them

The flash back stopped

Kazuma POV

"hey did you have a flash black"

Lapis said "yes"

"tell me what happened"

Lapis told him everything in the flash back

Kazuma said "let's do something else besides cooking" with a grin on his face

**So this is the ending if there is good reviews I might make more chapters of this I am not bibjammine I am just doing what I imagined after bibjammine's innocent heart this story is a follow-up and bibjammine's if you are reading this thanks man or girl for making innocent heart it was a really good fanfic So bYE and have a nice day**


End file.
